


人马传说

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 关键词:重口，人兽，扶她请做好心理准备阅读
Relationships: 璇慧
Kudos: 14





	1. 上

该豢养着牲畜的栏圈不见家禽的身影，反倒是一位十七八岁的少女趴在了栏杆上。

少女及腰的长发上掺杂着几根枯草，脸上和身上也沾了些泥灰。一双眼睛颓废地耷拉着，嘴唇苍白。黑色的上衣有些破破烂烂的，无数道鞭子撕裂开的伤口触目惊心。再往下看，这才发现了女孩真正的惊人之处，白色的马身赫然出现在了眼前。

段家后院里养着这么一只半人半马的怪物也不是一天两天的了，村里的人也都知道有这么一回事。

昨天夜里的段家后院可热闹了，今早上都传开了。段家的人发现后院有动静，一看竟是隔壁胡家的女儿在与马圈里的人马媾和。胡晓慧今年刚满十四，前几天还和隔壁村的一户人家定下了婚约马上就要嫁过去了，事情闹开了，这婚约也就泡汤了。

"段艺璇，我要去隔壁村给人当媳妇儿了。"

水瓢倾斜下来，凉凉的水流在马背上溅开。哗啦哗啦，水流漫延开四通八达的小径，沾湿了马身洁白的毛发。胡晓慧在给段艺璇洗澡。

"以后不能每天都找你一起玩了。"

胡晓慧淡淡地说着。家里的姐姐们一到年纪了便都是如此早早许了人家。她们胡家的女儿个个都生得貌美，也不愁嫁不到个好人家。她该为自己高兴的。

段艺璇有些沉默。待在这里这么久了，她不会听不懂她在说什么的。

擦着段艺璇的马背，胡晓慧不禁感叹人马长得真快，就和真的马一样，养个五年左右就成年了，换算起来比她的年龄还大了。

胡晓慧来到了段艺璇身前，手上拿着的抹布抚摸过凸起的脉络。

"一定要去吗？"

段艺璇赤裸着上身，双胸发育姣好，平坦的腹部连接着马身处的肌肤很薄，下面蓝色的经脉纵横交错。

胡晓慧抬起头，她也舍不得。段艺璇精心修剪的刘海下一双眼睛阴云密布。她不在了就也没人会待她这般好了，段艺璇在人群里就是一个怪物，村子里的人见了也是不会给什么好脸色的，饲养她的段家也只当她是个牲口使唤。以后没有她在身边段艺璇难免会受人欺负。胡晓慧这几日都忧心忡忡的，睡也睡不踏实，一闭上眼就是段艺璇倒在地上任人欺压，睡梦中惊醒耳边还回荡着撕心裂肺的哀鸣声。这让她怎么放心跑去做人媳妇。

别人不把段艺璇当人看，胡晓慧可不这样想。

太阳下山段艺璇干完活回家脚腕就扣上了锁链，等到早上出门段家爷爷拿着钥匙才能打开。原先段家的人还会在带段艺璇出门的时候给她脖子上也戴上个，手上栓着链子，后来看段艺璇挺老实的就给解下了。

散学早了胡晓慧还会来找段艺璇满山野逛。胡晓慧骑在段艺璇背上，灵巧地穿梭在树木间。人马永远是高傲的，即使是被人在脚下肆意践踏也要高昂着头颅。胡晓慧能爬上段艺璇的马背也不遭她的反感是个例外，她也一直都是个例外。

胡晓慧躲不过她的婚约，段艺璇就不一样了。

段艺璇一开始就不应该待在这里的，胡晓慧突然想到。

段爷爷手上的钥匙...

"我帮你逃出去吧。"

段艺璇的眼睛出现了一抹亮光，转瞬即逝。胡晓慧还是要嫁人的。

要帮段艺璇出走那天深夜，胡晓慧来到后院却看到了段艺璇的异样。于是就停了先前定下的计划。

胡晓慧帮段艺璇洗澡的时候还调笑说她肚皮下的那根东西是越来越大了，原来是她的发情期到了。人马有三种性别，段艺璇属于最为罕见的第三种，雌雄同体，同时拥有前面两种性别的性器官。

平常出门村里的寡妇可没少惦记着段艺璇马肚下的那根东西。要是给她们看到自己这副样子，段艺璇不得被生吞活剥了。

段艺璇隐忍地发出了低低的呜咽，庞大的马身都攀到了栏杆上磨蹭起来，胀起的阴茎都快要撑破麻织的短裤。一旁的胡晓慧不知所措，她哪见过这架势。小心凑过去，段艺璇硬起来的家伙尺寸大到吓人。

麻织的短裤挂在了马腿上，村里的人看不上段艺璇，但当她开始发育的时候态度就有了明显的转变。

胡晓慧一早给段艺璇穿上了她小时候穿的小衣服，可她也没想到段艺璇胯下会多出这么个东西来。

段艺璇被那些饥渴的目光盯得走路步子都迈得小了。看到段艺璇的窘境，胡晓慧连夜就整了件裤子出来。新来的小朋友只从裤子开的一个方便排尿的小洞里探出一个小头来。

隔天再和段艺璇路过那条小河，胡晓慧俏皮地对河边浣洗衣服的村妇吐了吐舌头。略略略，现在没得看了吧。村妇们被扫了兴叽叽喳喳说起胡晓慧和段艺璇间有不伦的奸情，人兽乱交，指不定哪天肚子就被搞大了。

那又怎样，她可喜欢小孩子了，巴不得早点生个自己的小孩。纯真无邪的小女孩对大人们话中的意思一知半解，只知道是骂她们的怼回去就行了。

胡晓慧的手试探地触碰那根发烫的肉棒。这一碰不要紧段艺璇差点没拱死她。

摸清了门路，胡晓慧从地上跪坐起来大着胆子两手握了上去。

"舒服吗？"

发黑的阴茎丑陋不堪，胡晓慧正对着它。段艺璇耐不住地淫叫起来，羞耻心什么的都不管不顾了。

听着段艺璇哼哧哼哧的大喘气，浑浊的精液从马眼里射了出来，胡晓慧被射了个满身。娇嫩的脸蛋上挂着色情的白色液体，脸上的神情却是茫然。精液的腥气让胡晓慧不至于认为是段艺璇把尿撒到她身上了。

吱呀一声后院锁着的木门开了，是段家的大媳妇。胡晓慧衣衫不整，人马粗大的阴茎还没疲软下来。大媳妇见状赶紧把段家的人都叫了起来。

胡晓慧的父亲听到动静也爬起来去问了下隔壁邻居出了什么事，这一去他脸都气黑了。

段家人私下里交头接耳，还没叫人自己就过来了。胡晓慧被揪着耳朵硬生生从地上拽了起来，胡父难听的咒骂起来。骂她多么多么不要脸，多不知检点。胡晓慧的发梢还滴着白色的精液，她从没有见父亲这么生气过。骂完了胡晓慧，胡父看向了瘫在地上的段艺璇。对着段艺璇的命根子重重踢了上去，似乎是要把所有的怒火都要发泄在那上面一样。

段艺璇都要疼得在地上打滚了，四只蹄子不停地扑腾，眼泪直流。胡父一脚又一脚地踹上去，这个中年男人从没有受过这么大的羞辱。

"不要..."

胡晓慧冲上前抱住了胡父的腿，连连摆头，恳求地看着他。胡晓慧的噩梦成真了。

"她就是个会说人话的牲口。"

胡父好话说过了，胡晓慧还是不为所动，于是也就将她一脚踹开。拿上马厩柱子上挂着的长鞭，狠厉地抽打起地上挣扎的人马。束缚着人马的锁链叮叮当当的碰撞在一起。

"...晓慧..."

段艺璇身上裂开的伤口火辣辣的疼着。胡晓慧被带走了，段艺璇缩在地上，脸上的泪痕遍布。

院子里又来人了，是段家爷爷。看着失魂落魄的少女哀叹了一句，造孽啊。

在大迁徙中匆匆产下的小人马在混乱中离群了，勉勉强强才学会了走路就被附近村庄的村民抓走了。

白色的马身上沾满了血污和地上的脏东西，人形的那半身上也是如此。人马一出生就相当于人类六七岁的小孩。半人马在人类世界中可是稀奇玩意，生活在极为幽深隐蔽的森林和广阔无垠的大草原，族群数量不多，与人类的界限划的很清，一向井水不犯河水。

成年半人马可日行千里平时也难寻见它们的踪影。现下居然给小山村的农户段家老大给捡到了，可给他高兴坏了。早就听说过人马壮得很，他们家的牛也老了没几天日子了，段家老大动起了歪脑筋。人马一族最是高傲，怎能受人的奴役。还未学会开口说话的小马驹对眼前的人类感到深深的厌恶。人马的双手被粗糙的麻绳捆住，脖子也被绳圈套住一反抗，人类一拉绳小人马就直往地上栽。人类还从地上捡来了带刺的藤蔓，一路鞭挞下小人马才被拉来了段家。

小人马趴在马槽上嚼着粗糙的稻草，少有一些五谷，深邃的黑色瞳仁没有什么生气，她的马腿被村头铁匠打造专门为她打造的锁链捆住了，人马的世界是广阔的，如今被束缚于此，天性让她痛苦不已。村里的大人小孩听到段家有了这个怪物就好奇跑来看看。脏乱的棚屋多了些丢进来的小石子，砸在马身上不痛不痒。

"...你还好吗？"

段家的小邻居今天被留堂了，胡晓慧好不容易补完了课业，回到家只剩下了凉嗖嗖的饭菜。 胡晓慧嘴里叼着一个包子怀里再揣上两个，很是熟练的翻过一道矮矮的土墙。段家昨天夜里捡来了一个怪物，听大人们说是罕见的人马兽。胡晓慧早上起床迟了，还没来得及去看就被拽去学堂了。

人类女孩怯生生地开口。从这个矮小的身影踏入后院开始，小人马就一直警惕地盯着女孩看。

"...给你的..."

胡晓慧的小手畏畏缩缩地递了一个白胖的包子到人马眼前。看起来比那些味同嚼蜡的稻草好多了。人马的胃口其实挺挑的，他们也会像人类那样烹饪食物，一般也看不上这些杂草。

僵持了一会儿，小人马伸出手接下了。胡晓慧顿时松了一口气，也才敢大方动起鼓鼓的腮帮让嘴里的那口包子吞下。小人马吃得很快三两口就吃完了。见她圆滚滚的眼珠子直盯着自己怀里的另一个，胡晓慧赶紧又给递了过去。

人马身上遍布的血痕看着就动魄惊心的。胡晓慧蹲下身子，一手摸向了人马的脖子，那里的鲜血已经干涸了。

"很疼吧。"

放松了戒备的人马还没反应过来人类女孩就触碰到了她的身体。

"不用这样看我，我不会伤害你的。"

小人马听不懂人类的语言，但她还是任由胡晓慧抚摸着她那张脏兮兮的脸，她能感觉到。和她在一起很舒服，就像她吃到的包子一样让她舒坦。

"我给你洗个澡吧。"

胡晓慧转过头看了眼后院的那口井。

一瓢清冽的水从小人马的头顶浇下。胡晓慧细心擦拭着她的身体，小人马也乖乖曲下膝。站起来的小人马就比胡晓慧高了一头。

"我叫胡晓慧，就住在那道墙后面。"

拿着抹布给小人马擦了一把脸。胡晓慧指着自己缓缓开口再念了几遍自己的名字。小人马一脸认真地看着自己的口型。

"...胡..."

"对了对了。"

胡晓慧有些惊喜。在学堂只有她挨训的份儿，要是传出去了她胡晓慧教会人不对是人马说话了，看她那先生还会不会成天指着鼻子骂她一无是处了。

"...晓"

小人马又艰难地从喉咙里蹦出了一个含糊的音节。在胡晓慧兴奋的目光下，小人马也被这样的情绪带动，激动的说出了最后一个字。

"费..."

不急不急，还可以再来，再来。胡晓慧鼓励地顺着人马的鬃毛。看到自己露出了失落的神情，人马不禁也有些泄气。

"你就叫段艺璇吧。"

小人马的身体都被胡晓慧擦了一遍，干净的马身是洁白的。捋顺她的发丝，胡晓慧抬起头看着小人马那张不丑的脸突发奇想。

"段艺璇。"

胡晓慧又指着小人马复述了一遍。段艺璇其实是段家的小女儿，前年上山砍柴的时候就失足摔下山崖死了。

段家爷爷是来给段艺璇上药的。出了这档子事，两家的关系僵硬了不少。胡晓慧的夫家都找上门来了，彩礼也给退了回去。

早些年听胡晓慧唤这畜牲他死去的孙女的名字，他就觉得这胡家的女儿是不是疯了，如今一看是真的不知道中了什么邪。

今天是不能带出去插秧了，要是给胡家的人看到指定又被打一顿，要是打死了他们段家可就亏大发了。农忙的季节，强壮的人马甚至可以包揽所有活计，段家即使什么也不干来年也能收大把大把的粮食。也就半人马能有这本事了。每天还只用喂点草，随便打发打发就行。

人马马肚下垂着头的阴茎不知道踹坏了没有，他还盘算着找头母马给配个种，再生个小马，这样下去他们段家说不定还能当上一个小财主。没想到母马还没拉来，就给胡家姑娘抢先一步了。段家爷爷不怀好意地坏笑着。他已年迈，要想身体力行是不可能的了，听这些趣闻却有种回光返照的年轻之感。

段爷爷猥亵地抓了一把硕根，仿佛能感觉到年轻漂亮的小姑娘紧紧夹着它发出放荡的呻吟。老脸一红又摇头叹息起了岁月不饶人，力不从心了。

段艺璇还是呆呆地看着对面那一方矮墙。段家爷爷已经走了。今天院子里没有响起过那一大串钥匙清脆的碰击声，段家爷爷也并没有发现他腰间别着的那串钥匙不见了。事实上，昨天晚上就不见了。

段艺璇的手伸向了厚厚的稻草之下，紧紧把冰凉的钥匙攥在了手心。


	2. 中

一个沉寂的夜晚降临，弯弯的月牙挂上了树梢。远看在马厩之中有一个美丽的少女，走近些才发现她下身接着马的身子，看上去十分诡异。段艺璇睁开了双眼，轻松抖落开马腕上的脚镣。

胡晓慧被关进了柴房，一向疼爱她的母亲也没给她说情。胡晓慧窝在角落，环抱双膝，神情复杂。段艺璇因为她挨打了，婚事也没了。她可以不用嫁人但她也被禁止翻越那道土墙了。

真是，她也不害臊的。媒人嫌弃地把胡父塞给她的银两放在了桌上，心疼是心疼但这晦气的钱不要也罢。她白忙活一场，名声也折了，还要遭那地主家责骂，倒霉到家了。嘀咕了两句，媒人抬脚就走了。

父亲也这样说她，她们做的是什么羞人的事吧，胡晓慧还没太明白过来。不知道段艺璇怎么样了。一鞭子下去就打得身上皮开肉绽的，胡晓慧看得揪心，被哥哥拉着任她怎么哭闹也不肯放她过去，最后还挨了父亲一巴掌再让人给拖回去的。

胡晓慧都要被这些事压的喘不过气来了，但好在夜里的寂静哄人入眠，不知道过了多久地上照进来的月光拥着她坠入了梦乡。

等她再次醒过来，迷迷糊糊的就上了段艺璇的马背，马蹄踢嗒踢嗒就像阵风穿行在小村落。

"晓慧，我们走吧。"

胡晓慧以为自己还在做梦，段艺璇的口吻也太不像是要把人拐跑，倒像是去一场旅行。回头看背后的村庄渐渐远去，胡晓慧没有过多的眷恋。裹紧了段艺璇从路边晾衣杆上薅来的外衣，胡晓慧趴在她背上很快打起了呼噜。

一阵风吹过，人马和女孩消失在了村子后来流传百年的传说之中。

清晨的薄雾还没散去，段家后院就传来尖锐的杀猪叫，要打鸣的公鸡听了都吓得噎了回去。

段家大媳妇看到了马圈之中的锁链锁着的那头人马不见了，取而代之的是自己向来老实憨厚的丈夫。段家老大的下身赤条条的，给人马添饲料的饭勺塞进了他的后庭，四肢都捆上了链条。昨天晚上段家老大喝醉了酒，半夜出来起夜，看见后院里的人马居然起了色心。寻思养了这么久，不用白不用。借着酒劲半褪下裤子，一边玩弄手中的器具一边向她走去。哪成还没碰上就被人马一蹄子踢翻，人马勃然大怒，还用鞭子将他勒昏了过去。

"段艺璇儿，你有带吃的吗？"

胡晓慧摸着饿瘪了的肚皮。

"没有。"

段艺璇想起了自己忘带了什么，尴尬地摸了摸脑袋。

胡晓慧哀嚎着躺草地上了。她们要先跑过这片森林到另一头去，那里坐落着几座城镇，可以获得一些补给什么的。离家出走比想象中要困难许多，但她们必须要离开那里。

段艺璇笨手笨脚地在削着坚硬的树枝，锋利的石块一用力就把本来快削好的枝条给折断了，一转眼地上就多出了许多废掉的木头。

"段艺璇你行不行啊？"

胡晓慧实在看不下去了，从地上一个翻身跳起，气势汹汹地拿过段艺璇手上的东西。怕森林里会有野兽出没，段艺璇做来防身的。

"等你弄好了，我都被老虎吃了。"

"谁说我不行了，你再给我一次机会。"

段艺璇好面子，硬是从胡晓慧手上拿回一根又唰唰开干了。

"啊！"

带血的枝条从段艺璇手上掉下。段艺璇正把手指头往嘴里塞，一抬头就和胡晓慧来了个对视。

"嘿嘿..."

段艺璇露出她的皓齿僵硬一笑，随后爆发出她冲破天际的惨叫。

捂着脑门的段艺璇听话地拿上了削好了的武器。

这一天下来走走停停，路上找了些浆果凑合吃上了。

"段艺璇你确定这能吃吗？"

胡晓慧手上捧着段艺璇递过来的果子，奇形怪状的。

"看上去是这样...我的鼻子不会有错的，肯定没毒。"

段艺璇也迟疑了下，人马的鼻子很灵敏，没有什么刺鼻的味道就是能吃的。两人不约而同咬了下去，也不约而同发出了呕吐声。

这座森林挨在胡晓慧生活的村庄边上，平时也没什么人会过来。森林很大，这一路走过来胡晓慧就看到了不少没见过的植物，她们快走到了森林的最深处。据说森林里住着一只凶神恶煞的怪兽，整座森林都是他的地盘。这也是当初段艺璇被遗落的地方。

天色逐渐暗沉了下来，段艺璇惊喜地发现前面有个湖泊。她们也决定就在这附近歇下了，晚上还可以洗个澡什么的。

这个湖泊出奇的找不到什么活物，段艺璇在边上溜达了一圈，湖水并不是很深，只没过了她的马身。还以为可以找到几头鱼吃。胡晓慧叫了段艺璇一声，原来是湖泊周围的植被发出了微光。

等到天完全黑了，环绕着一圈荧光的植物的湖面上熠熠生辉，还有几只萤火虫飞过。

段艺璇在湖边脱着衣服准备洗澡。

"胡晓慧你转过去。"

"有什么好怕的，不是都看过了。"

"那不一样..."

段艺璇羞红了脸。以前她腿脚被锁着不方便，她们年纪又小，自然是不会觉得有什么的。可是她们现在都长大了，段艺璇心里又多出些别样的心思来。

"你这样脱太慢了我来帮你吧。"

胡晓慧一个飞身拽下了段艺璇的短裤。

"不要！"

感觉到屁股凉飕飕的那一刻段艺璇自觉天地难容。

"段艺璇..."

眨眼间，段艺璇就跳湖里把自己埋下去了，只剩半个脑袋还留在水面上。

"你跑这么快干嘛？"

见到胡晓慧，段艺璇还是一副要挖个地洞逃跑的模样。

"你再跑我就也脱光了，以后每天也都这样在你面前晃。"

胡晓慧按住段艺璇的脑袋让她正视着自己，还趁机揉了揉脸。

"你到底有什么好闹别扭的。"

胡晓慧一脸天真地看着段艺璇。

"那是你不知道..."

段艺璇说到这就委屈的要哭了。在情窍未开的胡晓慧面前，早些开窍的段艺璇真不知道该如何自处了。

"打住打住，我找你不是来说这个的。"

胡晓慧也没想到自己捉弄的几句话都快要把段艺璇逼哭了，正事都还没说。

"那是什么？"

段艺璇仿佛找到了那个可以遮羞的地洞，眼泪都憋了回去。

"你的那个好像又胀起来了。"

胡晓慧指了指段艺璇的下面。

"诶？段艺璇你出来。"

段艺璇这次是彻底把自己埋在水面下了。淹死算了，丢死人了。今天她也没太注意自己下面的异动，只是觉得有那么点热。段艺璇以为只要那么一次就够了，殊不知人马的发情期会持续个七天才完。

"羞死人了。"

段艺璇一回想起那个时候就巴不得赶紧跳过，这下还要来，段艺璇真要挖个洞把自己关个几天了。

"你站起来不羞人再不弄下，过会儿你就得抱着棵树蹭了。"

好不容易把段艺璇从水里头捞了上来，胡晓慧又要苦恼于怎么劝段艺璇接受自己的好心。

"你想做什么。"

段艺璇捂着脸的手放下了，她还是哭了出来。

"你哭什么？就跟那个时候一样，我看你不是挺舒服的..."

说到这里胡晓慧抹开段艺璇眼泪的手被推下了。

"你知道你握着的是什么吗？"

胡晓慧好像找到了段艺璇别扭的原因了。只是这个吗，那段艺璇也不至于那么委屈吧。

"知道。"

胡晓慧同样一本正经。

"那你为什么还要..."

段艺璇一心虚就没了底气。

"我看你难受，这样做了能帮到你。"

只是这样吗，段艺璇不由得有些失落。

像是得到了默许一般，胡晓慧顺利摸到了段艺璇的那根东西。今天有点不一样，段艺璇隐忍了许多，胡晓慧捣鼓了半天也没见软下来的。

"段艺璇它怎么这么硬啊？"

胡晓慧从水里出来，薄薄的衣衫紧紧贴在了身上。脸上的水珠不断滴下，清丽的姿色变得诱惑了不少。

胡晓慧被她一把拽到了怀里。胡晓慧还是不懂，也不明白她单纯的问话有多色情。

"你这样还不够的。"

段艺璇在胡晓慧耳边缓缓吐着热气，她的内里已然是欲火焚身，却还是狡猾的耐着性子求取心上人的欢心。

段艺璇涨红了脸，交配的欲望马上就要冲破理智的镇压。明知道在懵懂的胡晓慧那不会得到什么结果，段艺璇还是坚持着她最后的理智的意愿。

"你想知道吗？"

接下来无论胡晓慧再怎么反抗拒绝，她也还是会蛮横地占有她。段艺璇咬上了胡晓慧的耳垂。

"我喜欢你。"

这样的温柔缠绵只是为了铺垫她后面的暴行。胡晓慧会怪罪自己，会讨厌自己，但是只要能把她留在自己身边，这些都不重要的。

"是因为这个啊。"

不知道是反应慢半拍还是根本状况外，胡晓慧说的就像是心里的一块大石头落地了。

"你总得让我考虑一下。"

胡晓慧的耳朵红了。她也很喜欢段艺璇的。抱紧了拥着自己的段艺璇，胡晓慧知道她想要什么，要做什么。虽然会有些害怕，但她也拒绝不了的不是吗。段艺璇看着她的眼睛里透着赤裸裸的欲望。

"不用考虑了。"

段艺璇埋在了胡晓慧的脖颈间大口呼吸起少女的芬芳。进展比胡晓慧想象的要快很多。段艺璇两手托着她的大腿将她抱到了水稍浅些的沙土上。想要自己把衣服脱了，段艺璇就先一步把她扒了个干净。对这种事她现在只是觉得朦胧。

段艺璇在她身上胡乱吻着，羞涩夹紧了的双腿被她粗暴地分开。粗壮的肉棒蹭到她光洁的大腿时，胡晓慧就预感到疼痛了。马身压在胡晓慧的身上，段艺璇的手抓进松散的沙土里。第一次的进入就让胡晓慧疼哭了，小小的甬道被迅速扩张开，肉根的抽插带出的血腥染红了湖水。她们身下不停抖动的湖水昭示了这只是一场野蛮的入侵。段艺璇的喜欢比她的那种喜欢要疼上很多。胡晓慧咬着牙关，眼泪止不住地流淌下。

昏过去的女孩被人马抱上了岸。破开的瓜瓤红肿不堪，白色的汁液从里面流了出来。不止是下面被异物撕裂，胡晓慧还发起了高烧，段艺璇手忙脚乱生怕她一个没挺过去。

生起的火堆烘干了衣物，段艺璇怀里捂着的胡晓慧却没见什么起色。段艺璇当即立断，连夜向森林最深处前去。偌大的森林是指望不上碰到个猎户什么的，她们要快些到另一头的小镇去。夜晚的森林没有被黑暗笼罩，发光的植被四处都有把这里点缀的仿佛会有神话中的小精灵出没。段艺璇仓促的脚步声打破了森林一派祥和的氛围。她要去的方向越来越昏暗了，人马拥紧了怀中的女孩，警惕了不少。树木有规律地分开了一条小径，不知这是人为的，还是有什么凶兽盘踞。

突然前方出现了一道亮光，晃了一刻人马的眼睛。一间亮着灯火的小木屋出现在了面前。

要进来坐坐吗。陌生的女人拍了拍段艺璇的后背。看到人马满脸惊恐，这个不知道从哪蹿出来的女人还是温和的微笑着。

传说森林里住着的怪兽其实是一个被诅咒的女巫，她的恶龙幻象吓跑了闯入她领地的人们。

女巫给昏迷的人类女孩喂了药，她和那头人马说好了能让她们留在这里休息几天，作为房客是要有租金的，没有就用自己的身子还。人马和人类可是个稀奇的搭配，没想到还能看到他们交合的画面。女巫站在湖畔，并没有因为她的洗澡水被弄脏而觉得恼怒。人马壮硕的肉根着实让女巫眼馋了。伺候舒服了我还可以满足你一个愿望。女巫如愿以偿把人马拉上了床。

床身剧烈摇动，人马喘着粗气发泄着她的肉欲，女巫的肉穴把她咬得死死的。

天空透出的亮光射进了木屋的小窗子，胡晓慧揉了揉眼睛。一下床下身就传来要把身体撕裂开的疼痛。这个段艺璇也不知道轻点是会死还是怎么着她了。说起来她跑哪去了。每走一步就像是走在刀尖上。胡晓慧听到了她隔壁那屋里有动静，不知道她是怎么到这里来的，先找到人再说吧。

轻掩着的门被推开了。胡晓慧扶着门框，听着凝固的空气中有什么液体在木板上滴答滴答。肉穴淌着人马的精液，顺着肉根滴落下来。

胡晓慧和段艺璇尴尬地对视着。胡晓慧为了缓和气氛还来了一句。

"段艺璇你在发情吗？"

"我身上没钱付房费就肉偿了。"

段艺璇低着头不好意思去看胡晓慧。人马乖巧地趴在床边，把头仰起刚好能与坐在床上的女孩平视。

"这样啊辛苦你了。"

胡晓慧越看越觉得这样羞怯的段艺璇可爱，就朝她嘴上啄了一口。手上捧着的脸庞肉眼可见的泛起红晕。

"你干嘛。"

段艺璇故作冷淡地把头撇向一边，一颗心脏却欢呼雀跃地要跳出了胸腔。

"你昨天晚上不是说你喜欢我。"

望着胡晓慧的眼睛，昨夜那些可怕的回忆涌上，段艺璇又是愧疚又是心疼的。

"晓慧我..."

"我不管你要了我就得对我负责一辈子。"

发觉到段艺璇的情绪不对，胡晓慧赶紧停了自己的逗弄。

"我会负责的，这件事也会给你时间考虑的。"

胡晓慧对自己没有斥责，段艺璇却越觉得内疚。人马无法根除掉的兽性横亘在两人之间始终是个隐患。

"段艺璇。"

挑起段艺璇又颓下去的脑袋，胡晓慧的小嘴俏皮地说着。

"笨蛋。"

说完胡晓慧就把自己埋进了被子里，留下一头雾水的段艺璇还琢磨着她是说错了什么吗。人类女孩小心翼翼表露着自己的心意，奈何这个比她还笨的人马却要绕一大圈才想明白她刚才的一个吻是在回应昨夜的告白。

"原来是这个意思啊。"

段艺璇恍然大悟，心下甜蜜之余又懊悔起自己的愚钝，她一定要再亲回去好好补偿下被自己耽误了的真心。

"晓慧晓慧你出来。"

段艺璇一边扯着被子一边撒起娇来。


	3. 下

"段艺璇你给我过来。"

把衣服的下摆撩上，胡晓慧看到了自己下面被衣服上撕下的布条缠着一圈又一圈。这解也解不开的绑法不难看出绑它的人是谁。

还在偷乐着的段艺璇被胡晓慧这么一叫赶紧抱上药罐子跑了过来，噼里啪啦她没走几步就好像碰到了什么东西。

"你给我解开我要撒尿。"

胡晓慧大敞着腿也是没办法了。

"这个怎么这么难弄开啊..."

昨夜段艺璇采了些药草慌忙地给胡晓慧清洗好的伤口敷上，从衣服上撕扯下布条段艺璇只管结实也没想过还要解下来。

折腾了会儿段艺璇干脆就拿了削尖的枝条往上滑溜了。段艺璇趴在胡晓慧的大腿间认真专注地划开布条，温热的呼吸呼在柔软的大腿内侧，有些痒痒的。这回换胡晓慧羞涩起来了。

红肿的软肉一碰就疼，段艺璇的手指探进了甬道要扣出填在里面的草药。

"你忍着点。"

胡晓慧瞬间抓紧了被单。

段艺璇给胡晓慧端来了一个盆意思就要她尿在里面就可以了。段艺璇给胡晓慧空下来的穴道塞进了干净的布条，以防尿液进去让伤口发炎。

"你走开我自己可以。"

刚这么说胡晓慧就因为要蹲下去牵动了伤口表情微妙地变化了一下。胡晓慧最终羞耻的被段艺璇抱着撒完了尿。更加羞耻的是不出意外她接下来的几天都要被这么托着了。

胡晓慧躺在床上等着段艺璇从屋主那里拿药过来，没走多久隔壁就传来了屋主的大声呵斥。

段艺璇弄坏什么东西了吧，想都不用想。胡晓慧十分无奈，段艺璇这下子又要多陪人睡几天了。

"段艺璇晚上卖力点好好给人家赔礼道歉。"

段艺璇哼哼唧唧的似乎是不满胡晓慧对她的打趣。要上药的双手抚上了胡晓慧的大腿。

"你给我躺好了没事别乱动。"

给胡晓慧又上完了一轮药，段艺璇这个时候也感到了倦惫。

"段艺璇儿。"

胡晓慧随手拨弄起段艺璇有些凌乱的刘海。段艺璇闭上了眼睛，耳朵却还是专心的倾听她说的话语。

"我肚子里会有小宝宝吗？"

那样就能有孩子了吧。胡晓慧摸着自己的肚皮，心里思索起了孩子的名字。

段艺璇的身子一滞。虽说从来没有听说过人马和人类诞下婴孩的传闻，但并不是没有这个可能。

"还有你和屋主要是也有了。"

胡晓慧仿佛能看到两头段艺璇模样的小人马追着她跑了。

那个女人的年纪估计早就停经了。段艺璇一早就嗅到了女巫身上不同于人类的气息。她刚才打破了她精心熬制的药水，美容养颜用的，差点没被她打死。今天晚上真的有她受的了。

"不是做了就会有的。"

胡晓慧听完大彻大悟，而后一想又发现有哪里不对。

"段艺璇你怎么知道的比我还多啊？"

"你看村口那户人家整天闹着要休妻就因为三年了他们家儿媳妇肚子里都没动静，后来又娶了一个还是没怀上，多半是那男的有问题了。"

段艺璇侃侃而谈，胡晓慧的脑瓜子飞快运转。

"那你..."

"我当然没问题了。"

"不是..."

胡晓慧怎么较起真来了。

"那还是你不行了。"

"我没有！"

"那为什么你做了还没让我怀上孩子。"

"这不才刚做完吗？"

也是哦。

"那要是还没怀上..."

"那就再来直到你怀上为止！"

和胡晓慧抬杠抬完段艺璇睡意全无，胡晓慧倒是一副昏昏欲睡的样子。

"...我们...的孩子...该叫什么啊..."

胡晓慧一句轻悄悄的喃喃自语飘到了段艺璇灵敏的耳朵里。她识不了几个字，唯一会认得的就是自己和胡晓慧的名字。这倒是个烦人的问题。

也多亏了女巫，人马发情期无处安放的巨根有了个好去处。胡晓慧能走路后，段艺璇又待上了几天除了报答还有就是赔偿女巫的损失了。

你们还会再回来的。

人马背着人类女孩再次踏上了路途。

出了森林的边界就能看到人类的炊烟。胡晓慧和段艺璇光是看就像是能闻到美味的食物。

"段艺璇我们就在这里搭个窝吧。"

胡晓慧打算好了，她们就暂时住在这里。森林里采集到的一些东西可以拿到镇上去卖换些吃的穿的回来。

段艺璇七拼八凑整了一个勉强能挡雨的小屋子出来，把她自己挤进去就没地给胡晓慧住了。正逢下雨，胡晓慧只能趴在段艺璇的马肚子下了。

"段艺璇你别顶我。"

胡晓慧嫌弃地推着抵在她屁股后面的硬物。

"啊...你别乱碰不会往前挪挪啊。"

段艺璇娇哼一声，不禁往后退了半步。

段艺璇和胡晓慧这一推一搡，刚搭上的小屋被挤得塌下了一面木墙，紧接着就全塌了。

段艺璇头上顶着的一片芭蕉叶在风雨中漂泊，躲在她马身下的胡晓慧也并不轻松，雨水斜斜地倾泄了进来。

"你别叫了还不是你。"

"谁知道这屋子这么不靠谱啊。"

段艺璇蹲坐了下来，毛茸茸的肚皮压上了胡晓慧肉嘟嘟的脸。段艺璇温暖的体温起码能保证胡晓慧不着凉。

"段艺璇..."

"我就顶了，又不会少块肉的。"

雨停了，胡晓慧裤子上多出了一滩水渍。胡晓慧红着脸一时又羞又恼的。

夜晚，人马抱着人类女孩吻得忘情。没有了发情期，人马柔情似水的爱抚着怀中的女孩。

胡晓慧双腿缠上了段艺璇的腰身，段艺璇两手揉捏着她圆润的臀瓣，衣物散落了一地。段艺璇的手指滑进了湿润的洞穴，小心搅弄起来。胡晓慧的小穴很紧，段艺璇缓慢地将她扩张开，看样子她是用不上她胯下的那根东西了。胡晓慧吭吭哧哧搂紧了段艺璇的脖子，这次和上次完全不是在做同一件事。

胡晓慧泄了一次后段艺璇就把她放下来了。胡晓慧坐在铺开的衣衫上一丝不挂，月光从枝叶间透出来洒落在她身上仿佛包裹着一层光辉。腿间淫糜的液体肆意横流，小嘴一张一合似乎还不满足。胡晓慧大喘着气，也觉得结束得有些突然。

"段艺璇你过来。"

胡晓慧拉了拉段艺璇的马腿。

"我还要。"

看了眼段艺璇肿胀的肉茎。胡晓慧嘟着嘴抬头望向了段艺璇。胡晓慧软绵绵的声音听得她心都酥了。

"太大了塞不进去的。"

段艺璇的下面仿佛快胀裂开似的。但因为上次的事情她还心有余悸。

"你不试试怎么知道。"

见段艺璇面露犹豫，胡晓慧自己就赶紧先钻进去了。

"胡晓慧你快出来。"

一眨眼的功夫胡晓慧就到她马肚子下了，段艺璇的四只马蹄慌乱地动弹了起来。

"你别踩到我了。"

胡晓慧拍了拍段艺璇的肚皮，马身也停了动乱。

"蹲下来点。"

胡晓慧抬起下身，左手反撑着身子。一只小手不能把握过来的肉棒缓缓插进了她的体内。容纳着它的小腹鼓起了一块。段艺璇没忍住叫了出来。

"你看我可以吧。"

胡晓慧不熟练地摇动腰身。寂静的树林间回荡起人马和人类女孩此起彼伏的呻吟声。

隔一段时间胡晓慧就拿上段艺璇捕获的猎物身上扒下的小皮草到镇上去卖。段艺璇做出了一把半人高的弓出来，再给原先削尖的树枝后面开上个小槽，这样捕猎就方便许多了。

去镇上只能是胡晓慧一个人去，段艺璇老实的待在边界上。偶尔天气晴朗视野范围好的时候段艺璇大老远就能看到胡晓慧抱着一大袋粮食慢悠悠走在小路上。高高摞起的粮食挡住了胡晓慧的视线。好像撞到了什么东西，胡晓慧歉声连连。

"没关系把你手上的吃的都给我我就原谅你了。"

段艺璇古灵精怪的变换成粗糙的嗓音。

"段艺璇！"

胡晓慧一听就听出来了。手上的那袋粮食被段艺璇一把拿了过去。

骑在段艺璇背上的胡晓慧欣喜不已。

"你怎么今天想着来接我了。"

"我怕你再这样走下去不得把袋子都给摔破了。"

嘶的一声，胡晓慧捏住了段艺璇的耳朵。

"我还没个袋子重要了？我重要还是它重要？"

"当然是吃的了。"

段艺璇还犟着嘴，尽管她的面部已经开始扭曲了。

胡晓慧松开了段艺璇的耳朵。段艺璇自以为胡晓慧拿她没辙了还在沾沾自喜着。

"哼，你今晚上不对你永远也别想了。"

"晓慧我错了我给你跪下不要千万不要..."

胡晓慧这是跟谁学的也太坏了。

过去数月，段艺璇终于修了一个像样的房子。人马的习性是无拘无束的，少有搭建居所。段艺璇虽然也会向往无边的草原，但现在她一定要留在这里住一段时间了。

胡晓慧的月事已经两个月没来了。

"段艺璇我会不会真怀上了啊？"

胡晓慧低低着头看自己的鞋尖。她要当母亲了吗。段艺璇也同样的忐忑。第二天胡晓慧去镇上找了大夫把脉，不考虑奇怪的脉象，她肚子里确实有了一个小宝宝。一次性囤了足够的粮食，胡晓慧也少去镇上了。

这天胡晓慧醒过来没有看到段艺璇，正着急着，段艺璇就从身后抱住了她。

"我回来了。"

段艺璇的脑袋自然地靠在了胡晓慧的肩上。背后的触感有些陌生，不像是往日结实的马身。

胡晓慧转过身，惊讶地发现段艺璇的下半身变成了人形的两条腿。段艺璇一大早就去找女巫讨要她许诺给自己的一个愿望了，喝下药水她可以维持三天的人形。家里的粮食快吃完了，光凭她们自己种的一些蔬菜显然是不够的。段艺璇不放心让胡晓慧一个人挺着肚子往镇子里跑，就只能这样了。

空了的瓶子掉在了草地上。变成人身的段艺璇比胡晓慧还要矮上一点。一只手提溜着人马先前宽大的裤子，段艺璇招呼着胡晓慧给她拿条能穿的裤子来。

"没以前大了。"

胡晓慧看着段艺璇赤裸的下身叹了一口气。两条腿短是短了点，不是要紧的事，腿间挂着的东西怎么也跟着缩水了。

"胡晓慧你正经点！"

段艺璇赶紧把裤子套上了。她倒觉得还变好看了点。

"小了还好插进去，照样把你伺候得服服帖帖的。"

段艺璇撅着嘴对胡晓慧的轻视很是不服气。

"知道了晚上再见了。"

胡晓慧瞥了眼段艺璇的裤裆意味深长的说到。

"我们以后要去哪里啊？"

胡晓慧很少和段艺璇谈论这些。她也只是偶尔想起，在这里的生活安逸得都有些不真实了。

比起问要去哪里不如说她们能去哪里。段艺璇在胡晓慧圆滚滚的肚皮上打着圈的手指头停了下来。

"等孩子生下来我们就再换一片森林待着，你想去靠山的森林还是靠海的。"

缄默了良久，段艺璇仔细地思考了下。

"我们还可以去草原上溜达。"

段艺璇自始至终也没有想过要去找她的族群，她刚生下来的时候眼睛还没能睁开，只听过一阵经久不息的马蹄声，也没见过她的族人。

人类女孩也没想过要回去和她的家人在一起。

段艺璇去了镇上，去前还叮嘱胡晓慧不要乱走动，最近周边多了些捕兽夹，应该是猎户放的。那样粗犷的捕兽夹用来捕小狐狸小兔子之类的是不是有点太费周章了。段艺璇还没适应她那两条腿没走一会儿就来了个平地摔。幸亏没把脸摔破要不然回去指定要被胡晓慧笑话了。

段艺璇买了一个小推车连着两天买了一大车储粮，足以吃到胡晓慧生产了。第三天段艺璇拿上空了一大半的钱袋子到处逛了逛。揭下了张写满字的告示。孩子的名字就从这上面找，字这么多一定不愁没名字了，看了一眼段艺璇是一个字也不认得，拿回去给胡晓慧慢慢找。问过女巫，胡晓慧圆滚滚的肚子里的孩子是人类模样，要是她这模样可就难生下来了。路过一间包子铺段艺璇还拿这纸包了几个包子捂在怀里。

"晓慧。"

推开简陋的木门，段艺璇没有看到此时应该窝在被窝里的胡晓慧。

"去哪里了。"

段艺璇怀里的包子还热乎着。走出小屋，段艺璇叫喊起胡晓慧的名字却始终不见人回应。绕过小屋，后面是一小片菜园子。刚栽下的种子长出了嫩芽，青翠欲滴。小小的叶片上清晨的雾珠已经滴落到了土壤里，新鲜的血液也要慢慢滑落下来。

胡晓慧的身体还留有余温。段艺璇浑身颤抖地将她抱进了怀里，胡晓慧的胸口上插了一支箭。段艺璇哀恸地大喊大哭起来。胡晓慧连同她七个月大的孩子一起没了脉搏。浸了油的纸很容易裂掉，白花花的包子掉了一地。

杀害胡晓慧的人还没走远。段艺璇搭开了弓箭，循着箭上留下的气息搜寻起来。这气味和放置捕兽夹的猎户是同一个。

猎人要抓的不是森林里的小狐狸而是一头稀罕的人马兽。

第一箭射偏了射到了一棵树上。猎人还在为误杀了一个活生生的人而良心不安着。菜园子传来了动静，胡晓慧以为是有小动物来偷吃，她刚种上的可不能就这么给拱走了。挪动笨拙的身躯，胡晓慧离开了小屋。

猎人误打误撞发现了隐秘在层层密林之中的房屋。想起之前看到的人马出没他动起了歪脑筋直接在这边上布置起了陷阱。隐藏在树木后面，猎人还没看清来人手上的弓弩就先一步被掰动了。

第二箭猎人就没那么走运了。

段艺璇拼命地往森林深处跑去。段艺璇在泥坑里一连摔了几跤，连滚带爬爬到摔进泥里的胡晓慧身边。段艺璇惊慌地抹着胡晓慧脸颊上的泥污， 一碰到她冰冷的肌肤，段艺璇就止不住地哭泣。

再次抱起胡晓慧，段艺璇又是一个踉跄，膝盖磕在了石头上鲜血直流。段艺璇坐在地上恼怒地捶打自己不争气的双腿。三天的药效还没过她就还是个人类，顶多就是体力强点，跑不了多远的。段艺璇哀伤的啼哭惊动了林中的鸟群，扑腾扑腾翅膀飞走了一大片。

天亮以后，变回原身的人马来到了女巫居住的地方。女巫没有起死回生的药水。人马最后的希望也没了。

其实当她们进入森林的那一刻她们就已经死了。人马再也没有走出过这片森林，她也走不出去。人类女孩跟随不了人马去寻找她的族群，她也无法生活在异族的种群里，结果只能像人马生活在人类的村庄里一样。

变成人类的药水只有三天的药效，三天一过，人马就要回到藏身的森林。傻乎乎的人类女孩撇下了家人，也跟着回到了森林，因为她爱上的是一头人马。

人马绝望地喝下了女巫给的一瓶毒药。人马健壮的身躯倒下的前一刻，干净整洁的木屋竟变得破破烂烂的，结满了蜘蛛网，像是荒芜了许多年。也没有什么女巫。美丽的森林也只是一个幻象，湖水早已干涸，植被不会发光，森林一到晚上很黑很黑。她们早该死掉的。人马和人类女孩倒在了大地上。人马和人类的相恋注定不能存在于天地间。但是她们还可以紧紧相拥着落下最后一个轻吻。

很多年以后，人马和人类女孩私奔的传说也在人们的饭后闲谈中被遗失了。段艺璇是段家不幸死去的女儿，嫁给地主的胡家女儿换了另一个，似乎从来都没有胡晓慧这个人，人们也开始怀疑这座村庄究竟有没有出现过一头人马。

茫茫的森林里有那么一棵的树木上插着根箭矢。腐朽破败的枝条上斑驳了一块暗沉的血渍。

段艺璇一边吮着手指头一边把带血的小树枝放进了被胡晓慧三下五除二轻松搞定的武器堆里。


End file.
